Infidelity
by 2serendipity
Summary: Stefan is a naughty boy... And Elena is distraught...  One-shot spin-off for Elena's Anger


**AN: This one-shot was actually written as part of another story, called **_**Elena's anger**_**. It's just that that story is rated T (well, how was I supposed to know that Kat en Stefan would insist on going M-rated? It was definitely not **_**my**_** idea!), and some readers asked me to keep it that way… **

**If you want to know the context of this scene (yes, there **_**is**_** actually a reason for it apart from extreme horniness on both sides, which has to do with multiple doppelganger hijinks), I suggest you read the rest of the story… Don't be daunted by the fact that this is chapter 12 – most of the chapters are not all that long! And some contain almost (but not quite) sex scenes between Damon and Elena, which I could get away with within a T-rating. **

**So sorry for the long note ;) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>Stefan's room…<em>

Stefan growled wordlessly and pushed Katherine roughly up against the door. She moaned in response, and threw her head to the side, exposing her throat in a gesture of submission.

Stefan twisted his hands in her dark curls and pulled her head even further aside, holding her immobile. Then he bent his head and his cool tongue licked a wet trail from her collarbone all the way up to her throat, his fangs scraping her skin. Katherine shivered, her hands sliding feverishly over his biceps and up to the well-defined muscles in his shoulders, grateful that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

She panted when his fangs unexpectedly nicked the skin of her throat, drawing blood. Stefan licked the small drops of blood from her skin with his tongue. When he started eagerly sucking the tiny wounds, Katherine raked her nails over his back, feeling the muscles there tense like cords in response.

Stefan groaned, one hand groping between them for the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up and tore it off in a single movement. She laughed in delight, her laugh turning into a moan when he didn't bother to remove her bra, but just shoved the fabric down to bare her breasts so he could fondle them, his fingers tweaking her nipple almost painfully, but not quite...

Katherine arched against him, going on tiptoe so she could press her body closer to his. She rubbed herself provocatively up against his erection… and Stefan responded by pushing one leg in between hers, effectively pinning her to the door. His strategically placed leg allowed Katherine to grind down on it, creating a welcome friction right where she wanted it most… She whimpered with need.

Her hands slid down and to the front, where she quickly located the buttons of his jeans. She fumbled with the first button for all of two seconds before losing her patience and simply tearing them all off. When she slid her hand into his jeans and wrapped her slender fingers around him, Stefan went wild.

He needed to be inside of her, and he needed it now!

Growling deep in his throat, he ripped into the fabric of her stretchy pants. Stretchy or not, they quickly gave way at this rough treatment. Her panties didn't withstand his impatience much longer: he just tore them clean off. He threw the scrap of lace behind him, grabbed the backs of her legs, and lifted her up, her back against the door.

Katherine wrapped her legs around his waist, and surged against him, craving him desperately. He was hard as a rock against her, and liquid heat flooded her core.

"Now, Stefan!" She ordered hoarsely, "Fuck me _now_!"

Stefan didn't have to be told twice. He spread her legs wider and pushed inside of her in one smooth movement, burying himself all the way to the hilt. Katherine gasped and clung to him, all of her muscles turning completely to jelly for a moment in sheer relief. Stefan supported her weight, steadying her against the door, before he started moving inside of her at a steady pace.

As if he were a drowning man, his mouth trailed its way up to hers, and his movements stilled for a few seconds. Katherine's eyes were half closed, focused on her pleasure, but she opened them when she felt him looking at her…

They gazed at each other for a timeless moment, and at exactly the same time, they closed the distance between their mouths, and devoured each other in a kiss that they had both been waiting for for too long… nearly a century and a half …

Suddenly their need was spiraling out of control. Stefan increased the tempo of his thrusts, which had Katherine frantically gasping for air she didn't need. Still she matched his frenzied rhythm thrust for thrust, her nails digging into his shoulders painfully. When he growled in response and shoved her back hard against the door, she reveled in the rough surface against her sensitive skin…

Close… so close…

Her fangs came down, and she leaned over towards Stefan suddenly, sinking her sharp vampire teeth deep into his neck, drinking him in. Stefan groaned her name, his eyes closing in ecstasy…

And that was it… for both of them: he slammed into her one last time and they went over the edge together… falling … falling blissfully…

God, she had missed this! Katherine thought afterwards. Stefan had stumbled back, falling onto the bed, Katherine still clinging to him like a leech. His eyes were still closed, but Katherine was gazing at him in wonder. There was something to be said for sex with someone you loved, she thought; especially when he loved you back… Because even though Stefan hadn't admitted it, Katherine was absolutely certain now. Stefan loved her too… and she'd always believed that true love isn't real unless it's returned…

In the sudden silence, there was a knock on the door…

* * *

><p><em>In the meantime, downstairs…<em>

At Damon's question, Elena felt fresh tears clogging up her throat. She swallowed them with difficulty, but still she wasn't sure how to answer Damon's question, because it had only been a kiss after all… but this one kiss meant so much more than a kiss…

It seemed to her a metaphor of her relationship with Stefan: Stefan's kisses were tender and loving, and she hadn't consciously known that something was missing! Only _now_ did she know that his kisses had lacked the fire and passion of this one kiss… But this one kiss had been meant for Katherine! What did that mean for her relationship with Stefan? Was her relationship with Stefan equally deficient?

Damon's kisses now…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thump coming from somewhere upstairs.

Damon and Elena turned their heads towards the sound, listening intently, but Elena didn't hear anything else. She sniffed, and dashing her hand across her eyes, asked in an unsteady voice, "Damon, what was that? Is Stefan in the house?"

Just the thought that Stefan might be in the house made her feel slightly sick. She must have been more drunk than she'd thought! She and Damon were in the parlor where anybody could have just walked in! Imagine that Stefan had stumbled upon her and Damon while they were… her mind refused to fill in the rest.

Damon nodded, and said, still looking up, "Yes, Stefan is in his room. He must be redecorating by the sound of it …" Elena frowned at him, not quite understanding what he meant by that cryptic remark, but then, Elena didn't hear what Damon heard…

Another thump! All of a sudden Damon's eyes went a fraction wider, and he pressed his lips together. The sounds coming from upstairs suddenly made more sense and he wondered how his brother could be so unbelievably stupid. Thank god Elena couldn't hear anything! He quickly schooled his features so they wouldn't reveal his surprise and the anger he felt towards Stefan now…

Elena hadn't seen Damon's face change, because she had been staring into the fire, lost in thought. Suddenly she seemed to reach a decision. She wiped the drying tears from her eyes determinedly and said, "Damon, if Stefan's here, maybe I should go find him. He's been avoiding me and we really need to talk…" Now more than ever, she said to herself. Before I go ahead and really turn into Katherine…

Damon's eyes swiveled to her face, and just for a second, she thought she saw a flash of something… it couldn't be panic, surely?... in his eyes, before his expression turned completely blank and he said, "Do you really want to do that now? I don't think that's a good idea, Elena. You are not exactly sober… You might say something you'll regret! Don't you think you should at least wait until the drink wears off?"

"I don't know, Damon. I think I need the courage! Why not talk to him now? If he's in his room, at least he can't walk away from me as easily as he's been doing!" She stood, and pulling her camisole straight, resolutely took a step towards the stairs.

"And it might make me feel better if I can just apologize for doing what I did…" She mumbled to herself, but Damon's sensitive ears caught her words easily, and he thought furiously, 'If you go up there _now_, you're going to feel a whole lot worse! Damn you, Stefan!'

The swelling moans and groans he heard coming from upstairs were distracting him, but he knew he couldn't let Elena barge in there now. Even if it meant she would surely come running to him for good this time… So he moved to block her path, frantically trying to think of a way to stop her from going upstairs…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so did you like the action between Kat and Stefan? Like Katherine told Elena a few chapters back, Stefan can get a bit rough… Please review and let me know if it was okay, because this was my first time ;) actually writing a full-blown sex scene… <strong>


End file.
